Izanagi
by Ari DC
Summary: El Izanagi es el jutsu gemelo del Izanami, pero a diferencia de éste, que puede elegir el destino, el Izanagi puede cambiarlo. [SasuSakuSara]


_Personajes: Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Historia: soyaridc_

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Shurikens y kunais caían del cielo como si de lluvias se tratase, el olor a sangre mezclado con vegetación eran abundantes en este sitio donde se desataba una gran batalla.

Una chica corría apresuradamente por ese campo de guerra en la búsqueda de una persona muy importante en su vida, pero en medio de un caos como ese era casi imposible localizar a su objetivo

Sarada Uchiha sentía como la fuerza de sus piernas comenzaba a desvanecerse, pues por más que corría y corría no lograba encontrar entre la multitud a su padre. La preocupación en su rostro era envíente y no era para menos pues después de ver cómo un escuadrón médico traían a su madre casi en las puertas de la muerte, no había forma de que se tranquilizara.

En cuanto se aseguró de que su madre estaría asalvo y fuera de peligro salió en busca de su progenitor, ya que él, junto con él Séptimo Hokage, lideraron el primer contrataque en contra del enemigo.

Un destello dimensional iluminó aquel lugar, cegando por completo todo el sitio, Sarada no dudó ni un momento en acudir al origen de aquella luz, pues tenía la certeza que su padre y él Séptimo se entraban ahí.

Al llegar al lugar donde se origino el gran destello visualizo un gran cráter que se formó en el suelo por él gran estallido de energía, a las orillas del enorme ahugero, se hayaba el Séptimo con lo que parecía un hombre en brazos.

Rápidamente se acercó a su Hokage para brindarle apoyo, su corazón casi se paralizó cuando deslumbró que aquel hombre se trataba de nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, su padre.

-Maldito sea Teme!! Porque tuviste que protegerme de esa manera, si ya no tenías oportunidad

-Callate idiota– tosió el Uchiha– Eso a ti no deberia preocuparte

-¡Papá!

-Sarada, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Donde esta tu madre?

-Mama esta herida pero viva, yo solo tengo unos cuantos raguños y moretones, pero tu papá ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Justo cuando estábamos por terminar con el bastador que atacó la aldea, pero el muy infeliz lanzó una esfera de energía directo hacia mi, no tenía oportunidad de esquivarlo, mi chakra estaba ya en niveles rojos, sabía que mi fin estaba cerca, pero en imprudente de tu padre en un movimiento rapido coloco como escudo el susano alrededor de mí y él recibió el impacto- comento Naruto

-No puede ser...

Unas lagrimas traviesas se hicieron presentes en lo ojos de Sarada, pues a simple vista su padre no tenia buen aspecto.

-Sarada, debemos llevar a tu padre rápidamente a un hospital, está muy grave

-A la orden Hokage

Cuando la Uchiha se disponía a tomar a su progenotor en brazos, Sasuke comenzó a toser sangré frenéticamente, el miedo se apodero del cuerpo de la fémina rápidamente, nunca en su vida había visto a su padre de esta manera.

-¡Papá!

-No creo que tenga más tiempo, el hospital esta muy lejos, demonios si tuviera mas chakra podria curarlo

Naruto entro en panico y desesperacion, ver a su amigo de esa manera era desgarrador. Pero nadie mas que el mismo Sasuke sabia cual seria su destino y no habia nada para cambiarlo

-S..Sarada quiero que me prometas que cuidaras de tu madre y de tu pequeño hermano –tosio dolorosamente y el respirar se hacia cada vez mas complicado– quiero que los cuides mejor de lo que yo lo haría

-No padre, no digas eso, te recuperarás y saldrás adelante.

-Ojala se pudiera, pero esto es inevitable.

-No es asi, tu cuidaras de nosotros, volverás con mamá, me verás convertirme en Hokage y verás al pequeño Daisuke convertido en un gran ninja como tú, por favor no nos dejes...

-Prometelo Sarada- dijo Sasuke con un poco de dificultad a la hora de hablar

-L..lo prometo padre

El Uchiha sonrió de lado, muy lentamente acercó su dedo índice y anular a la frente de su hija, dejando una mancha de sangre, tal y como Itachi lo hizo con él.

-Lo siento Sarada, no habrá otra ocasión.

Lentamente la mano de Sasuke fue resbalando hasta caer al suelo con un ruido sordo.

En ese momento Sasuke Uchiha abandonó este mundo para siempre.

-No, no, no, ¡Padre!, Por favor reacciona. Esto no puede estar pasando

-Sarada– Naruto tocó el hombro de la chica– no existe nada para poder cambiar lo que ocurrió

Un click atravesó la cabeza de la azabache, rápidamente depósito con mucho cuidado a su padre en el suelo y comenzó a realizar unos sellos a gran velocidad

-Si existe una manera, por mi padre no me importa realizar este sacrificio

Justo en ese momento algo en el entorno cambio, al igual que el ojo izquierdo de Sarada

n–n–n–n–n–n

El cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a levantarse, el Uchiha con una expresión de extrañeza comenzó a observar su entorno.

" _Bueno al fin y al cabo si terminé en un lugar donde debería pagar por mis errores_ " pensó puesto que todo lo que le rodeaba estaba totalmente destruido, rápidamente se percató que era el mismo campo de ballata donde había muerto, o eso creía pues no se sentía de esa forma.

Al observar más a profundidad se percató de su amigo Naruto, el cual estaba con una expresión de alegría en su rostro, estaba parado adelante suyo y aún lado de él se encontraba su bella hija Sarada, pero rápidamente se percató de lo extraño de su ojo izquierdo

-Sarada ¿pero que haz hecho?, No debiste usar el Izanagi, sabes muy bien que ese Jutso prohibido de los Uchihas tiene como precio la perdida de la luz de un ojo

-No me importo el sacrificio que di, lo hice por ti padre, no soporto lo idea de no verte nunca más

-Lo lamento tanto hija, no debí ponerte en esta situacion

-Descuida padre, lo hice por el amor que te tengo- mencionó la chica mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- creo que un nuevo estilo de peinado podra cubrir mi ojo, sera como el tuyo

-Oh Sarada, te verás preciosa

Sasuke abrazo a su hija, tenía mucha suerte de tener un amor cómo el de ella, pero así mismo un nuevo remordimiento se agrego a su pesada carga, nunca se perdonaría que su hija se haya sacrificado de esa forma por él.

En cierta o a decir verdad en mucha parte le recordó aquella vez también en una guerra cuando Itachi utilizo el mismo método contra Kabuto para lograr deshacer el Edo Tense, de igual manera para salvarlo.

Pero en esta ocasión la sensación que sentía era diferente.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
